Petscop 9
Petscop 9 was uploaded on May 24, 2017, it has the video length of 15:11. A transcript for this episode can be accessed at /Transcript. Synopsis First Demo Sequence (0:00 to 1:25) The video begins displaying the Petscop start menu screen without its theme music then video proceeds with a loading screen displaying a road with Even Care gate with the word "Loading" in the background. The video then, showing a player character begins at the locked door in the first section of Even Care with a "Demo" text above the screen. The player then heads to another section of Even Care when it captured Pen, however, this section only consists of the treadmill which displaying number without the piano keyboard. Then, it begins to decrease the number from 16 to 3 where he waited for around 30 seconds before proceeding to decrease it to zero where the game freezes. The Method to Become Shadow Monster Man (1:30 - 2:50) The game returns to Paul where he is currently in The Garden and walking to the left room where he plucked all the flower petals in Petscop 2. Then, he goes to the room on the right where Care NLM is located, and repeatedly enters and exits the room. On his third time entering the room, instead of entering Care NLM's room, he proceeds to walk right where his character avatar turns dark. He replicates this many times, reverting himself to normal by crossing the doorway to Care NLM's room. The Appearance and Disappearance of the Windmill (3:10 - 4:18) Paul proceeds to Newmaker Plane while still a Shadow Monster Man, where he is able to find the windmill where the empty slab once stood, and enters it from the backside. Inside Paul discovers a sign with another face, a machine of cogs turning the blades of the windmill, a person with the same face as the sign in a ballet skirt spinning on top of the machine, a pile of parts, and a white TOOL. He interacts with TOOL, and it starts to stab into the person while the screen fades to black. Paul receives 50 pieces, and the screen comes back to reveal the person missing. The cogs of the machine are spinning backwards now, and upon exiting we see the windmill blades are now spinning in anticlockwise as well, mirroring what was shown in Petscop 6. The video cuts to Paul with a restored avatar, where he walks north to show the windmill has once again disappeared. The Windmill Face and The Note (4:30 - 7:15) The video cuts to Paul inside of Child Library, inputting the face on the sign that he saw inside the Windmill. After inputting the face, a text box appears saying, "You found her." "You may visit her room." The video cuts to Paul went inside of the room, no child is on the bed, and we see another avatar facing the wall before I walks into a dark passage at the back of the room. The room contains a red Tool and miniature windmill on the table. Paul inspects a note on the wall that's says: l interacts with a note attached to the wall, which reads: "You must have guessed, but I was looking through your things." "I found that picture of you from 1977, standing in front of an old windmill with your friend." "You went there, and it was a bad idea. Your friend and the windmill both disappeared in thin air." "Her sister was holding the camera. She took an another picture minutes later: just you, no windmill, and no friend." "You married her sister, and years later, your friend reborn as your daughter." "Your wife won't admit this is true, but I know it, because I found the evidence." "Your friend never returned with you, and the windmill was gone. I went to see it myself. Where is it? What did you do?" "- Rainer, Newmaker." Paul follows the avatar into the passageway. The Second Censored Item (7:26 - 9:05) Paul continues to walk straight in the small road up to a birthday party where there are 2 gift boxes, and a partially eaten birthday cake. Behind this there is a picture of a piece of cake and a paper windmill rotating anticlockwise. After Paul collects all the Gifts in the area, he proceeds to open the gift on the right, which gives him a green key which floats above his head.Then he opens the gift on the left, which reveals tan inverted red spinning pyramid, the pyramid is quickly censored. Paul is disturbed by the image and says: "Wh....what the fuck!" The video cuts to Paul is now located on the rightmost side of the area, likely to avoid the censored object. He tried to move forward but the camera move to the center of the birthday, prompting him to say: "Okay, so, there's a bit of weirdness with the camera here." As Paul moving in the right side of the birthday party, the camera angle remained the same. He comes back to the birthday party area and the censored object was finally gone. He tried to move in the left side of the birthday party, the same thing happen to the camera. The Third Gift Box (9:19 - 9:48) He continues walking to the left side of the lawn where he enters a passage where he interacts with a third gift box, Paul disappears and the camera zooms into the box, where the screen fades out. A sound effect plays but it starts and ends glitchy. 'Return Back to Even Care (9:49 - 12:32)' Now, Paul spawns in Newmaker Plane. He walks in the north and sees a brick building with a door open, on top of the doorway there is a small box with a symbol on it. He enters the door and the normal loading screen seen in Even Care is shown. He finally returns to Even Care, revealing that he returns back by the locked door in the first section of Even Care in the first Petscop video, with the music restored. He interacts some of the signs that he previously looked at before to see any difference. The wording on the first sign is slightly altered, but it doesn't seem like Paul notices. Paul continues to the room where he caught Pen, the room is empty except for the treadmill. He walks along the treadmill scrolling the number all the way up, then back down to zero, and then finally to negative one. He walks to the left and the game freezes. Back to The Newmaker Plane and Caught Care NLM (12:33 - 13:42) The video cuts to Paul back in The Newmaker Plane, where he enters Care NLM's room. She is no longer glitched, and he is able to catch her. The light changes and reveals another box with a similar glyph on it. Paul checks Care NLM's description, which reads: "Care NLM escaped from the school's basement and wandered the Newmaker Plane for days." "To catch her, you had to lie, but it may not be a lie forever." "You're the Newmaker. You can turn Care NLM into Care A, and close the loop." Paul investigates the box, but the video cuts before we can see it. Send Care NLM to Child Library and Catch Her Again (13:43 - 15:11) The video cuts to Paul walking to the Child Library, where he inserts Care NLM into the Box. A text box opens and says: "You've decided to leave Care NLM." "If you decide to change your mind within 6 months, you can take Care NLM back." "What month is it, anyway? What year is it?" The video cuts ahead to Paul enters Care's room within the library, and sees her on the bed. He catches her again. A couple of seconds later, the video ends. Notes * In Demo Sequence, a player character managed to collect 16 pieces. ** The number displayed in Pen's room is also similar before any adjustment. * Paul managed to collect 50 pieces in the video which is from Windmill and ends with 281. * Paul also managed to become Shadow Monster Man in the video, as it's a reference to the note he got in the first Petscop video. Video